Puurrrfect for each other
by kathrynw221291
Summary: seamus/dean mainly pwp, cute and fluffy and SMUTTY.  showing my appreciation for these adorable minor character slash pairings :    rated m for sexytiems x


**DEAN/SEAMUS SMUTTY STUFF **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all kudos to the awesome J K Rowling for the book series and for the friendship of deamus **

**Rated M for sexytiems x **

Dean adjusted the very tiny fluffy shorts he was wearing over his red boxer shorts. He was sitting in Seamus' bed, wearing _only_ the little fluffy shorts with a short tail stitched into the back, and a pair of matching fluffy cat ears. He'd made the effort because he was getting sick of him and Seamus dancing around each other. He liked Seamus, and Seamus liked him. They had kissed a couple of times when they'd gotten drunk in Hogsmeade.

So Dean made the executive decision to finally knuckle down and seduce his Irish best friend. How that linked to him being dressed as a cat in Seamus' bed with a black nose and whiskers painted on his face he wasn't really sure. Well the tenuous connection he made to himself was that Seamus liked cats and Seamus also liked him, so combining the two was obvious, right? Well maybe not.

Seamus was down at the Quidditch pitch trying out for the team. So he wouldn't be back for a while. Which meant that Dean was sitting in the warm bed with the hangings pulled closed, snuggling against the pillows and sheets that smelled like the boy he loved. It was a mixture of his aftershave and the scent of his skin. Dean could get high off of that smell. So he waited and waited for Seamus.

Harry called out that Seamus had made the team as chaser, to replace Alicia Spinnet who'd broken her leg trying to ski in France.

"Thanks Harry; this means the world to me, mate!" Seamus said, patting Harry on the shoulder in appreciation. The Quidditch Captain flashed a grin at him and nodded at the rest of the people who had tried out. They all trudged back up through the grounds and into the common room minutes later. Harry found that Draco was waiting for him in the entrance hall; the Slytherin proceeded to attempt to kiss the mouth off of his Gryffindor boyfriend. They stumbled through the portrait hole still connected at the lips. He heard Ron make a disgruntled noise and broke the kiss, panting lightly.

Seamus patted him on the shoulder and looked around the room for his best mate. He couldn't see him anywhere, and frowned at this realisation.

"Have any of you seen Dean around?" he called out; Neville looked up from his herbology book and smiled.

"He's been up in the dorm room for ages, told us not to go up there, didn't he Ron? I don't know what he's doing up there. He said the only person allowed in there was you." Neville responded looking at Ron, who nodded, between scribbling out lines of his latest potions essay and Hermione fussing with his hair which was now dripping with black ink where his quill exploded from the friction of the crossing out.

Seamus raised a sandy eyebrow and made his way up to the dorm room, confused as to why Dean had banned the other guys. Was he angry? Or upset? Or was he screwing someone? Well it couldn't be the latter, or Seamus wouldn't have been allowed into the room. He knocked on the door to their room, waiting to hear Dean's voice.

"Seamus? Is that you?" the boy called out, his voice sounding a little worried.

"Yeah, mate. Can I come in? Are you okay?" Seamus asked, placing his hand on the handle and turning it slowly, afraid of what he might find on the other side.

"I'm just puurrrfect. Get in here Irish boy!" Dean called out; the fear in his voice had melted away as the Irish lilt drifted through the wooden door. The sandy-haired boy walked into the room expecting to see Dean on his bed working. But he wasn't on his bed, or on the floor, or at his desk. The only thing he noticed was his own four poster bed with the curtains pulled across.

"Uh…Dean?" Seamus asked warily, stepping closer to the bed.

"I'm in here, come and get me, Seamus." Dean replied, his voice coming from behind the red curtains. Seamus chuckled at his friend and closed the dorm door. He pulled the curtains back and his jaw dropped.

Dean was on all fours on the bed looking at him with hungry eyes. And he wasn't wearing anything, except…were those furry black shorts and was that… a fluffy tail hanging from the back of the shorts and a pair of cat ears on his head?

"Jesus fucking Christ, Dean!" Seamus exclaimed, managing to speak after his brain explosion, and the instant tightening of his Quidditch trousers. Dean broke from his reverie and sat up instantly, blushing a lot.

"Oh fuck! You hate it don't you? I'm such a fucking-

Dean was cut off mid sentence by Seamus crawling across the bed to him and kissing him hard on the mouth. He gasped at the contact, feeling the other boy's tongue slip past his plump lips.

They broke apart a little while later; Seamus had seated himself in Dean's lap and was blushing lightly. He stroked a pale fingertip along dean's chocolate cheekbone and chuckled.

"I most definitely do not hate it. You look fucking sexy!" Seamus commented, pecking Dean on the lips and smiling as the taller boy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"So all this is for me?"

Seamus asked thumbing one of the fluffy ears as he nuzzled into Dean's neck, suckling and biting down to leave a mark.

"Yeah; all for you. Thought …ah that feels so good Shay… that I would speed things up…ah…a little bit…and what better way than to…oh god…d-dress up as a giant cat and wait in your …fucking hell babe…in your bed?" Dean tried to answer, as Seamus placed kisses down his neck and licked and sucked at his nipples, wiggling around in his lap.

"Best" a lick to the left nipple.

"Idea" a lick to the right nipple.

"You've" a lick downwards over Dean's hard abs.

"Ever" and a lick into his belly button, dipping in for a second.

"Had." Seamus finished with meeting his eyes and slipping his hand under the fluffy shorts and into Dean's boxers, cupping his already-erect cock.

The taller boy lurched at the contact, but lifted his hips into the warm hand.

"I love you, Seamus." Dean breathed, as Seamus pulled the shorts and boxers down over Dean's hips and began to remove his Quidditch uniform.

"I love you too, Dean." Seamus replied, throwing his discarded jumper and trousers in a pile on the floor. He crawled over the now-naked Dean and kissed him hard on the mouth, the boy beneath him arched up into the kiss, grasping the back of the Irish boy's head and intertwining his other hand together with Seamus'.

"Fuck! You're so hot. Are you sure you want this? I mean, it's just, I don't wanna rush you into this sorta thing…I want our first time to be…well …I want it to be-

"Puurrrfect?" Dean supplied, his voice low and sultry, an actual purr emitting from the back of his throat.

"Well, yeah." Seamus answered; his breath hitching as the sound his friend was making just made him want Dean even more. And made his cock even harder.

"Yeah, I really really want you. Like, right now. So get those boxers off and fuck me…make it puurrrfect Shay, please?" Dean responded, slipping his hand into the back of Seamus' boxers and squeezing his well-toned ass. Seamus had just been tipped over the edge by those thin fingers clawing at his flesh. And that, on top of the cat ears, and the purring, and the voice and everything? Enough to make him come right there and then. He didn't, but he was pretty damn close.

"Uh…yeah right." Seamus choked out, slipping his boxers off and reaching into the drawer next to his bed, pulling out a condom and a little bottle of lube. Dean blushed as he spread his legs far apart, feeling the pre-cum warm the tip of his cock as he watched Seamus apply the condom and lube-up his hard cock. He bit his bottom lip to stop from moaning aloud at the sight.

Then Seamus turned around and crawled over his body, he started to scatter little kisses down his chest, smiling and making eye contact with Dean the whole time.

Dean moaned loudly as Seamus started to lap at the head of his cock, circling his tongue around and around it slowly.

"Moan for me, love." Seamus whispered hoarsely, as he started licking long stripes from base to tip. And moan he did, thrashing his head back and forth and arching up from the bed sheets as Seamus took the whole length into his mouth. He looked so sexy with his pink lips stretched around the dark skin and his cheeks hollowed out. Dean felt close to the edge, Seamus felt him tensing and, to Dean's discomfort, pulled back completely, licking his lips.

"Ngh uh Sh-Shay? Aren't you gonna…uh" Dean managed to say. Seamus looked up at him and leaned down; placing a salty kiss on the other boy's parted lips.

"Sorry baby, I'll let you come in a minute…I kinda thought…well I thought we could come together, you know?" the sandy-haired boy explained, blushing deep red.

Dean nodded and pulled Seamus' fingers in-between his lips and started to suck and lap at them.

"Need…n-need you inside me…please Seamus?" Dean choked out, speaking around the fingers.

"R-right. Have you done this sort of thing before?" Seamus asked, a spike of jealousy running through him.

"N-never got this far before…I've sucked a couple of guy's off and I've kissed a few…never this though. Have y-you?" Dean replied, spreading his knees wide as Seamus' slicked finger circled his puckered entrance.

"Ah…so tight Dean…uh I've only ever…kissed another guy. And I gave a guy a blow job for 5 galleons about three years ago. " Seamus replied, pressing the finger slowly inside Dean, watching the boy wince in pain, and then his face relaxed as it went deeper inside.

"Oh…ok…there won't be any other guys now, though…not after this…not after you…I want you to be my everything…is that what you want too?" Dean said looking into Seamus' face as a second finger slipped inside him. Seamus started to pump them in and out, enjoying the gasps and moans Dean was emitting.

"Yeah o-of course that's what I want. L-lets make it proper official. Dean Thomas, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend, from now until forever?" Seamus stuttered out, pressing a third finger inside the writhing boy beneath him. He slowed the movement, waiting for the response.

"I will. Now until forever. I love you. And can you please replace the fingers with cock? I want to feel you inside me; I want to kiss you as you fuck me. Please Shay, I just need it." Dean whined desperately, whimpering in pain as Seamus removed his fingers and lifted Dean's legs until they were resting on his pale, freckled shoulders.

"Thanks Dean. I love you too. This is going to hurt you at first, so I apologise in advance. Baby, I've wanted this for so long." Seamus said soothingly, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on dean's lips, stroking his cheek with his free hand.

"m-me too, Shay." Dean said, as Seamus pulled Dean's head forward into a forceful kiss with just the right amount of tongue. As Dean's tongue ran over his, Seamus pressed his hard length inside his entrance, feeling as well as hearing Dean's groan of pain.

"'m sorry, love; it'll feel good in a second, promise." Seamus whispered against Dean's parted lips. He felt warm tears forming in the corner of Dean's eyes, which he wiped away with a warm pad of his thumb.

"Move, Shay, just move." Dean said quietly, looking into the warm brown eyes of his boyfriend. Seamus did as instructed and started to thrust in and out of Dean, gasping out his name over and over again. Seamus could feel Dean already tensing up as he neared the inevitable orgasm that was pooling in his stomach. So Seamus sped up to meet it, feeling completely mind-blown by what a good idea this was. And confused at why they hadn't been doing it for years.

He wrapped a hand around Dean's neglected cock and started to pump it slowly, Dean bucking his hips forward to meet the thrusts and the cool fingers. Seamus was coming close too, he sped up again, pulling all the way out and then pushing all the way in, brushing Dean's prostate every time. The dark-skinned boy looked heavenly like this; head thrown back and eyes sparkling, the fluffy cat ears still resting in his short hair.

Then seamus was coming, hard, inside Dean, this drew Dean over the edge too, Seamus watched as the white come splattered over his and Dean's chests, feeling warm and not at all gross. Seamus rode out his orgasm, as Dean's tight ring of muscles and nerves milked every drop from him.

"D-dean!"

"Sh-seamus!"

They called out in unison and Seamus pulled out.

He removed the condom and threw it into the bin next to the desk. He snuggled into dean's side, as they both panted. Dean reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his wand, he performed a cleaning spell on both of them.

"I love you. I can't wait to do that again." Seamus said, stroking Dean's chest.

They both laughed. Dean turned his head and brought their lips together.

"I love you too. Now and forever, right? That applies to the sex too." Dean replied, smirking, as he removed the cat ear headband from his head and placing it on the night stand.

"Yeah, it totally does, kitty cat. Sex with you; now and forever? Sounds great. As long as we get to snuggle like this afterwards." Seamus chuckled, hugging dean tightly and pulling the covers up over them. Their eyes drifted closed and they were finally together after all the messing around and kissing and then not mentioning it and the unresolved sexual tension that everyone knew about.

But now it was resolved, very very resolved. With cherries on top.

And both boys were elated that it was resolved.

After a couple of hours sleep dean awoke to find Seamus staring at him fondly, his hair ruffled and a large smile on his face. They re-dressed in casual clothes (Seamus had to convince Dean that the cat outfit was hardly suitable for the common room, with all those impressionable first years and horny girls running around) and walked out of the dorm room hand in hand. they felt all eyes on them as they made their way to where Draco was sitting on the sofa with Harry leaning against his shins, Hermione sitting with her feet draped over Ron's lap and Neville still reading the herbology book. They seated themselves together in a large squishy armchair by the fire.

All their friends exchanged glances and then said in unison: "Finally!"

Seamus and Dean laughed and hugged each other closer. They were finally together after all the time apart.

And Seamus had slipped the fluffy cat ears and the little shorts in his bedside drawer, for future fluffy fun with his puurrrfect boyfriend.

**Just a Seamus/Dean smutty fluffy little one-shot**

**Also a little mention of Harry/Draco and Ron/Hermione**

**Turned out longer than I expected but I like it anyway**

**They are such a cute couple; even if the movies don't want to acknowledge them they are awesome. They don't get enough love so I thought I'd show them some appreciation.**

**Hopefully it's ok.**


End file.
